<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Mister Solomons by Agor_Rain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308741">Please Mister Solomons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agor_Rain/pseuds/Agor_Rain'>Agor_Rain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Fucking-Negotiable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carrying, Creampie, Cussing, Deals, Dom/sub Undertones, Fever, Gangsters, M/M, Power Dynamics, Prostate Massage, Sex, Smut, Talkative Alfie, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agor_Rain/pseuds/Agor_Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie wants to show Tommy how good he can be. Last time he didn’t give Thomas any pleasure, this time he wants it to be different, better, for his lovely business partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Fucking-Negotiable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feverish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did it again, wasn’t totally planning on making a sequel at first but here we are. A lot of people seem to really like soft Alfie so he’s softer in this one, though I can’t promise he’ll stay that way since I have a knack for the darker possibilities ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfie groans, head in one hand, gun in the other, “We’ve already discussed this mate, it’s non-fucking-negotiable.Now you can get on your knees and beg me to fuck you or I can shoot you in the fucking face.” Alfie thought it would be easier to convince him the second time around but that’s quickly proving to not be the case. Thomas exhales through his nostrils in clear frustration. Alfie holds his gun firmly in his hand but relaxes it when Tommy finally does as he’s told. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thomas slowly goes down on his knees and places his hands together. As pissed as he is, he doesn’t have the energy to fight with Alfie about this in his current condition. He’s still battered and bruised from a plan gone awry and needs Alfie to help him fix it. “Please would you fuck me, Mister Solomons?” His voice is even and almost bored as he says it. “Let’s just get it over with.” He stands back up to take off his outer garments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get it over with eh?” He grabs Tommy by his unbuttoned shirt and gets him against a wall. “I will try to be gentler this time alright mate?” He assures as he closes the distance, he can never quite get enough of Tommy and greedily laps at the inside of his mouth. Thomas is shocked when a hand fondles him through his underwear and he hits his head on the wall which makes him curse. “Easy, Tommy boy. Just trying to encourage your body to loosen up yeh?” He continues touching Thomas whose hands grip Solomons’ broad shoulders. Tommy’s clothes are tugged at and he’s eventually left in only his shirt which is really just barely hanging on while Alfie is pretty much fully clothed. Beard scratches his neck as Alfie nuzzles him. “Really is such a shame they always go for your face sweetie.” His hand continues to jerk Tommy who bites his already busted lip to keep quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thomas feels off balance as he’s hoisted up and his legs wrap around Alfie’s waist automatically. Alfie grinds his clothed erection against Thomas’ bottom for a few short moments before unbuttoning himself. He continues nipping at Thomas’ neck and collar bone as he searches his pockets for something. “Got oil this time, isn’t that lovely?” He unscrews the small bottle and lets it cover his fingers. “You’re battered up enough without me adding to your many, sporting wounds mate.” He pockets the bottle again and lets his fingers find their way to Thomas’ arse. “Are you always this quiet during sex or only when it’s me?” Alfie thrusts his middle finger inside and works it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know Alfie..” Thomas forces himself to speak even though he’s breathless. Alfie seems to love when Tommy says his name, especially in these moments. It’s still uncomfortable but significantly less so than last time and he doesn’t know whether he prefers this or not. A second is added and it slips in alongside the other fairly easily. He feels himself open up much more than the previous time as he’s stretched and hates that he’s still hard even with this mans’ fingers up his ass. Alfie seems to be aiming for a specific spot and won’t leave it alone even when Tommy’s legs start trembling. “Stop that..” He has to speak up or he thinks he might humiliate himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it feels good yeh? This spot that I am hitting ‘ere? Our divine creator must have put it here for a reason right and-“ Alfie continues monologuing but Tommy can’t be bothered to listen to the Jew at the moment. His breath hitches as he feels his end drawing nearer. As soon as Alfie feels Tommy start to tense up he stops. “Oh don’t want you to blow too soon, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet mate.” He says it cheerily, rubbing oil on his cock before lining himself up. He holds Tommy’s thighs while he pushes him up the wall, Tommy curses when Alfie enters him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t hurt this time, but it’s jarring and unpleasantly warm. His face feels hot as he’s filled, he grasps at Solomons and rests his head on the mans shoulder. When he hits that spot he was fingering earlier Thomas lets out a sound that Solomons finds amusing, and he finds embarrassing. Again, now that he’s located it he pushes against the spot relentlessly. “Alfie..” He digs his fingers into his back. He just needs it to stop, it’s too much, too good for what this is supposed to be. “Mister.. Solomons.. please.” He pants it out, head gone all fuzzy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too much for a little boy like yourself? Thomas Shelby, a little boy who can’t handle a bit of teasing.” Alfie mocks him, though his own voice is raspy from pleasure. Thomas thinks he’s losing his mind, feeling this good from this bastards cock. It just can’t be, but Alfie grinds hard at that spot again, knowing this’ll be the time that drives him over the edge. And there he goes, he curses and his fingernails burn scratches into Alfie’s back through his clothes. His moans are muffled into Alfie’s neck, Alfie himself feels the sounds go straight to that pit in his belly and he starts in again. “Beautiful mate. Fucking beautiful you are.” His hands tighten their grip on Thomas whose body goes nearly slack in his arms. He grunts as he releases, no protest from Thomas. He notices that the smaller man is shaking. “Guess that fevers done up yeh?” He carries him over to a chair and gently places him down. Alfie fixes himself and sticks his head out of his office. He catches a couple of eyes. “You two! Fuck off!” They immediately vacate the area. “Everyone fuck off!” He yells it for anyone else around to hear and once he’s satisfied with the lack of eyes he picks Tommy up again with a hum. “Don’t want to ruin your scary reputation hm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mumbles to the passed out Shelby as he carries him up to his living space above the rum house, “You should eat more mate.” He lays him face down on his plush bed with caramel colored bedding. Alfie gently turns Tommy’s head to the side so he doesn’t suffocate and retrieves a cloth and a bowl of water from the bathroom. He cleans Tommy up thoroughly, taking his time. “Right back in ship shape that is.” Is what Tommy hears as he wakes. He glances to Alfie’s location right next to his ass with a cloth. The man has the audacity to be wearing his glasses as well as if it’s something that requires such precision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck Alfie?” His voice is tired and without malice as he turns over and sits up slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just showing you how good I can be, never passed out from an orgasm before ‘ave you?” Alfie leans back in the chair he’d pulled up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the fever Mister Solomons don’t flatter yourself.” His face is still flushed and his legs are still tingling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I’ll have to be sure you’re in perfect health next time I do you over then yeh?” He says it cheerily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we?” Thomas looks around the terribly tacky room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My residence, Tommy Shelby, you have the great honor. Couldn’t very well take care of you proper in my office could I?” He sees the look on Tommy’s face. “Don’t worry I had everyone fuck off so no one saw ya sweetie.” Thomas brings a hand to his face and runs it all the way through his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you call a ride for me then, if you’re trying so hard to be a gentleman?” Tommy asks, he doesn’t feel like talking on the telephone at the moment, headache gripping his skull. He searches for his cigarettes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s late. Stay here.” Alfie’s eyes are serious and testing. Alfie fishes out his cigarette case from Tommy’s jacket and offers it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy glances over to him, he should be in disbelief at the statement but he supposes he should’ve expected it from Alfie. He takes the case and pulls one out, leaning forward for Alfie to light it. “Do you have anything for this headache then? If not I’m leaving.” He puffs his smoke to the side, away from Alfie. Tommy supposes one night extra won’t worry anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have just the thing for that mate.” Alfie hops up and finds a bottle of something and Thomas listens to the supposedly magical qualities of the contents as Alfie talks it up. He hates it but after his pain goes away he finds himself smiling at the ramblings of this man. Though he knows he’ll feel stupid for staying over in the morning, he lets himself ignore the stressors of what’s back in Birmingham for just the few hours till dawn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Black Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfie is convinced their last meeting meant something more than the deal they’d made, Tommy wants to pretend he didn’t enjoy the Jews company.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took longer to get out than I wanted, it’s also longer than I thought it was going to be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfie is in Birmingham on business and pays a visit to Thomas in his big fancy house. He’s escorted by Mary to the drawing room and he looks out the window, contemplating exactly what’s he’s going to say to Thomas. “You didn’t call ahead, my schedule is now off by however long you plan to distract me from my duties.” Tommy comes in, looking as clean and sharp as always. Alfie hopes to change that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I was in the area mate and we hadn’t seen each other in what’s it been, months?” He takes a seat at Tommy’s gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been just a few short weeks Mister Solomons, and you are not my primary concern right now.” He lights a cigarette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seemed to quite enjoy my company last time but now you treat me like some old cigarettes what’s been ate at by the fucking rats, like I’m fucking useless mate.” He looks hard at Tommy. “You’ve been ‘voiding me like a fucking plague Tommy. I came ‘ere right? For some fucking answers mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Last time, Mister Solomons, I was high on morphine due to my injuries, and I had a fever, that’s all it was. -And then I was on whatever you gave me, so whatever you felt- thought I felt, it was false and a one time thing.” Tommy chooses to make that his truth and Alfie won’t be able to change his mind about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are very clearly lying to yourself mate, but I can see through you.” Alfie points at him with an extremely serious look in his eye. Tommy would take that look seriously if it was anyone else but he knows Alfie, and he’s pretty sure Alfie is full of shit at least half the time anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So was it business you came on or just this fruitless journey for whatever you wanted from me?” Tommy sits at his chair and works on finishing his nearly spent cigarette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I think I’ve come down to this shit-hole to collect on your part of the deal that you been avoiding. So, business.” The serious look on his face softens.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Business..” Tommy repeats. “I’ve got other things to do today, and I can’t cancel these other certain things.” Thomas explains with his own brand of seriousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can cancel them, you will cancel them.” Alfie raises his brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will not Alfie. Today is important for my reputation, go home. I’ll let you know when I can be spared.” Tommy says it with certainty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not one of your lap dogs like Arfur or whoever that you can just order ‘round as you please mate. I am Alfie Solomons, and I will wait. I will wait here in this pretty house that you have. That’s your lot. Now, or later. You cannot make your own fucking option Tommy.” Alfie is not like his other partners in this business, he pushes Tommy like no one else dares to. He’s on his own side and doesn’t pretend that he isn’t, maybe Thomas admires him for that, maybe he doesn’t. He definitely respects him for it though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy takes in a deep breath. He curses under his breath as he exhales. “Fine, there’s plenty of guest rooms. Don’t explore the house, don’t leave and come back, I don’t need everyone knowing you’re about, and don’t bother Mary except for tea.” Alfie finds the rules somewhat amusing, he’d argue for the fun of it but he doesn’t want to get Tommy too frustrated with him just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I suppose all the guest rooms are the same then?” Alfie stands, popping his back as he does so. “Fuckin’ he’ll mate, you should get new chairs.” He rubs his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s the way you sit Mister Solomons, not the chairs.” Thomas explains pettily as he stands to escort him, catching a look from the bearded man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfie steps close to his adversary, “It’s your back that’ll be hurting later Tommy.” He pokes him with the head of his cane. “Now off we go. Which way’s the guest rooms?” He changes tasks quickly. Tommy guides him, already wondering how he’s going to explain to Mary about the bedsheets that they will have dirtied. “Well this’ll do just nicely won’t it?” He takes his hat off and pretends to marvel at the room. Alfie feels the bed comforter and takes a seat. “Very nice mate.” He looks up at Tommy with his eyebrows raised. “Well on you go sweetie, get your little business appointments done and hurry back.” He shoos Thomas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enjoy the room Mister Solomons.” He avoids Alfie’s eyes as he exits the room. Tommy lets out a sigh after he closes the door, he makes his way down the hall with Alfie still on his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy arrives home with a knot in his stomach, he knows exactly who’s waiting for him and it makes him a little anxious which he hates. It’s just after dark, he stalled for a while at the Garrison. Mary comes to greet him as he enters the house, “Welcome home Mr. Shelby. The Jewish man asked for tea and then he started talking about how different making tea is from making rum, then asked if he could have a bottle of rum. I brought him a bottle because he said you wouldn’t mind and he kept talking about Jewish history and I don’t quite know how to deal with him Sir. I’m sorry Sir.” She seemed a bit shaken and Thomas made his way directly to the room he left him in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens it to find a partially undressed Alfie with a bottle of rum in his hand. “I told you not to bother Mary except for tea.” He shuts the door and locks it behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’ve told you once before that rum is for fun and fucking Tommy, and that’s what we’re going to do.. Fuck. So I thought it perfectly appropriate to ask for a bottle.” Tommy thinks Alfie must be at least a little tipsy but sometimes it’s hard to tell because his actions and words are sometimes that of a drunk man even when he’s completely sober. “Don’t worry, made sure not to drink to the point of being unable to preform mate.” He holds the bottle out for Tommy who takes it. He only takes a couple of swallows before setting it on the dresser and starting to undress. He neatly folds his clothes, again stalling, though Alfie doesn’t seem to mind watching him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What he doesn’t expect is for Alfie to start taking off the rest of his clothing as well. He almost says something about it but stops himself. Alfie isn’t mouthing off right now and he’ll be damned if he’s the one to break the rare blissful silence in the presence of Alfie Solomons. He takes in a breath when hot hands take hold of his hips, burning his chilled skin. Alfie seems to be remapping him, running his hands up and down Tommy’s torso, front and back. His teeth graze Tommy’s shoulder as he gives open mouthed kisses along the area. When he does the same to Thomas’ neck he delights in the quiet, barely heard moan that leaves him. “On the bed.” His voice is slower and laced with arousal. Tommy would much rather that Alfie put him on the bed so he doesn’t feel as willing as he does crawling onto the bed on his own. He lays on his stomach but Alfie flips him over. “I want to watch you Tommy.” He spreads Tommy’s legs, loving the slight pink on his face as he avoids eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-?” A confused sound leaves Tommy when an oiled hand starts stroking him. “Fuck..” He can’t help it, Alfie seems to know exactly what he’s doing. He takes hold of Alfie’s wrist between his legs. “Stop..” When Alfie actually stops he feels uncomfortable and unsatisfied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really want me to stop?” Alfie completely releases Tommy and massages his hip bones where they jut out instead, smearing oil there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just get on with it..” Tommy says it in a way that feels less degrading than begging for him to continue or really even acknowledging that he wants it. As much as Alfie wants to split hairs and make him beg for it, his own patience and self control is already wearing thin so he takes him in his hand again. Tommy covers his face with his arms and Alfie allows it for now, his focus on finishing Tommy off. He slides his thumb pad over the tip every couple of strokes, Tommy shudders every time. Alfie speeds up when Tommy’s muscles tense and his balls draw up, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Then he moans loudly and releases into Alfie’s hand, hips jerking up even though they’re held down gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfie’s composure is at its limit so he quickly changes focus and places the slick fingers at Thomas’ entrance. He hums as Tommy’s insides twitch around his fingers. Thomas is still covering his face, Alfie notes that he’s now also biting his knuckles to keep quiet. He scissors his fingers, adding a third to the mix. He hears Tommy curse quietly at the stretch and so he pushes all three in as far as they go just to push him. He makes sure to rub against Tommy’s prostate with every other drag, it’s not long until Tommy’s cock twitches with renewed interest. That’s when Alfie stops and slicks himself up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he wants to watch Thomas, those hands have to go. He takes hold of the wrists, firmly but not roughly and places them into the bed comforter. He lines himself up and presses the tip in, very quickly Tommy’s hands go back up. This time he does grab them rough and holds them against the bed, “I can’t look at your pretty face if you’re covering it sweetie.” He looks into those clear icy eyes that set everyone on edge and wishes to forever be under that gaze. He lifts Tommy’s legs so that they are high on his waist and heels dig into his back. He can lean forward farther this way. He presses in further and swallows whatever sound was going to come from Tommy’s mouth. He kisses him and Tommy kisses back, maybe not nearly as enthusiastically but still reciprocating. Tommy breaks it to curse off to the side as the thickest part sinks into him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once he’s completely seated he lifts Tommy up and changes position so that he’s the one laying down and Tommy is on top of him. “Alfie?” Tommy questions breathlessly with now messy hair that Alfie finds very cute. Alfie shimmies back so that his head is more comfortable on the pillows. His hands keep a grip on Tommy’s hips, like he thinks Tommy might run away now that he isn’t caged in underneath him. He doesn’t make Tommy ride him, that can come another time. He starts thrusting and Tommy’s hands find placement on Alfie’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock sounds at the door and they both shut up immediately. “I thought I heard something, are you all right Sir?” Mary’s voice carries through the door. Alfie’s eyes are wide but he doesn’t seem worried in the least. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything’s fine Mary-“ He stops abruptly to glare at Alfie who is shallowly rocking his hips. “It’s fine, you can go on to bed Mary.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your face is a fuckin’ picture mate..” Alfie groans, wondering how long he’s going to be able to last. Tommy hangs his head in embarrassment but Alfie isn’t having it, “Look at me Tommy..” Those eyes slowly come back into view as he lifts his head again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re being so..unreasonable this time Alfie..” He moves his hands to grip Alfie’s broad shoulders. “Fuck!” Alfie hits his prostate hard and Tommy was horrified for a moment, he very nearly came from just that. “Touch me..” Alfie’s brows raise as the command. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you say when you are asking for something Tommy?” He chides, tutting at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please..” The words sound so sweet leaving his mouth and Alfie can’t deny him. He moves one hand to Tommy’s cock that lay neglected against his belly and fists it. Tommy’s body trembles as Alfie jerks him hard and fast and just how he wanted it. His nails dig into Alfie’s shoulders when he comes, spilling onto Alfie’s stomach and into his hand. His moan is turned into a cry of overstimulation when his prostate continues to be stimulated with every movement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Won’t be long..” Alfie reassures as he goes harder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have.. appointments..” Tommy goes a roundabout way to tell Alfie not to spill inside but doesn’t even finish his sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just talked about asking nicely for things didn’t we?” Alfie grunts it out, voice rough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please not inside..” Tommy says it clearly to make sure Alfie knows he’s serious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better.” Alfie thrusts a few more times before pulling Thomas forward and off his cock. He jerks himself against Tommy’s ass and spills with a rather loud groan. “Fuckin’ hell..” He grumbles, satisfied. Tommy rolls off to the side and sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heading back to London tonight or tomorrow Alfie?” Thomas grabs his cigarettes and lighter from the dresser before sitting back on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s terribly late Tommy, I’ll head back in the morning.” Alfie wipes himself clean of their release and offers the expensive material to Thomas who takes a drag of his cigarette before wiping himself. Once he’s finished Alfie yanks the dirtied comforter off the bed and onto the floor. He slips underneath the silky bedsheets, “You know, between last time and this time, I only thought of you when I plugged one out. I even had dreams of you, mostly you were this little black cat with cold eyes that wouldn’t fuck off. Other times you were on your knees.” The afterglow is now broken for Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’ll send you off in the morning Alfie.” He makes to stand but his wrist is grabbed, he sits back down and puts his cigarette back to his lips. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you dreamt of me?” Alfie’s eyes are serious and searching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. All I have is nightmares Alfie, I’m not sure anything will be able to change that anymore.” He takes the last drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the tray on the nightstand. Alfie brings Thomas down onto the bed with him and pulls him close despite his resistance. He yanks the sheets over Tommy too and spoons him from behind, heavy arms holding Tommy to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s try for no nightmares hm?” Alfie traces Tommy’s jawline and speaks of Jewish nightmare cures as Tommy lets himself fall asleep in the strong embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tommy wakes to Alfie tracing lines in his back, he smells tea. He sits up and looks around. A tray with tea on the dresser. “Mary brought tea.” Tommy’s eyes go wide. “She took the comforter to wash as well. I’ll have to apologize to her, she caught an eyeful.” He thinks for a second, “-And if she knows then she knows, maids usually know.” He shrugs. Thomas sighs and feels for Mary who undoubtedly saw much more Jew than she’d been expecting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you need to get on your way, it’s a long drive to London. I have petrol if you need some.” Tommy dresses and quickly turns back into his business self. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Alfie gets in his car he looks back at Tommy, “Nightmare?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup, just the same as always.” He lies and Alfie gives him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm.” Alfie makes a sound and gets into the car. He’s already anticipating the next time they’ll meet as he drives away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments very much appreciated!</p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>